


Day Twenty Three:Bathing together:Hot De-stress soak (Ronora Zoro/Sanji Vinsmoke)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji has a sorta stressful day at work and comes home for a bath...Only for A certain Marimo to  crash and demand he joins
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Day Twenty Three:Bathing together:Hot De-stress soak (Ronora Zoro/Sanji Vinsmoke)

Sanji was currently enjoying a hot bath,after working all day at the Baratie,the blonde's hair was darker thanks to the water and his blue eyes were softly closed.

"Oi cook,move along"

Peeking a eye open,Sanji puffed his cheeks out and whined.

"Seriously?...Zoro.."

"Cook,move along."

Sanji rolled his eyes and shifted along,they had a Decent bathtub that would fit them both in comftably.

Zoro stripped of his work shirt,jmhis jeans and boxers, stepping into the clear water,sinking down

Sanji streached his legs,letting a happy mewl to slip from his lips

"Stressful day?"

Sanji nodded,resting his head onto his palm,While Zoro rested his hands Againt his head,sinking a little bit down,closing his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sanji breathed through his nose,and moved across to Zoro,resting his head into his shoulder,as Zoro wrapped his around his shoulder.

"Just...Money been difficult this week.."

Zoro placed a soft kiss onto his cheek and streched his legs, shifting Sanij's foot gently 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfy blondie"

Sanji giggled and Placed his legs across Zoro's,Who just raised his eyebrow and pushed his legs off his,Making Sanji giggled and run his fingers through his damp Blonde hair 

"Very nice Zoro...very nice"

Zoro let a deep Chuckle out of his throat as He gently splashed Sanji.

The water droplets cling to the soft features,letting the trail down leaving wet streaks across his cheeks

"You didn't"

"Oh but I did, what's wrong Sanji?"

"You splashed me!"

"And? What are you gonna do about it?"

Sanji pouted and whined,picking up his hand and splashing Zoro back,Zoro chuckled and grabbed Sanji's waist,scooping him up,placing him.into.his lap,as Sanji wiggled and whined 

"Hey!!"

"It's a bath Curly brow,not a pool!"

"Hey!! Tell that to yourself!!!"

Zoro chuckled, slicking back his short green Hair,making Sanji's cheeks Blush harshly.

"Nah,I didn't do anything wrong"

"Bull! Shit! Marimo!!"

Sanji sinked down into the water,blowing out harshly making the small bubbles pop,the smell wafting into his nose,making him humm happily

"This was nice.."

Zoro nodded and picked up a bottle of shampoo,squriting a small amount and Massaging it into Sanji's hair,which he let out a small moan

"Thank you"

"Of course baby"


End file.
